


But I Know What I Like

by musicforwolves



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforwolves/pseuds/musicforwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Teddy wants to do is relax at home with Billy tonight. But between dinner, drug rings and selling off a priceless Davidson, that's unlikely to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Know What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift. It's set in an unspecified future, about a decade down the line.
> 
> This is a transformative work; I do not own these characters, and seek no renumeration beyond kudos. It's Christmas.

### But I Know What I Like

### 

The last of the Davidsons was going to fetch at least fifty thousand dollars, but Billy was not going to be pleased to see it go, Teddy thought as he unlocked the door of their apartment. He frowned and raked a hand across his hair as he took off his coat. New York City was as bitterly cold in January as it always was, but it seemed like the wind had picked up lately, and had ruffled snowflakes across the shoulders of his coat. They drifted to the floor of the hallway, which was looking sparser than usual. Normally, he and Billy would have put up new paintings as soon as the old ones had sold, but that wasn’t the case lately. With Billy putting together the dossier on a new ring that had recently sprung up, a fully-formed underground market in MGH; and Teddy trying to keep tabs on the art collection, a full-time job in itself that now needed to step up in order to finance their new headquarters, there was barely any time to take care of the apartment, let alone have dinner with each other.

That was going to change tonight, Teddy reflected, picking the carrier bag up off the floor after discarding his overshoes. He pulled the bottle of wine out of the bag and walked through to the kitchen. Instantly, he had to hide it behind his back as Billy popped his head out of the study.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Billy said. He brandished a sheaf of papers. “Making progress. How was work?”

“Work was fine, thanks.” Teddy snuck the bottle into a cupboard, hidden behind a stack of pans and a gadget that Teddy didn’t understand beyond knowing it did something with lemons. “What have you got planned for tonight?”

"Nothing really. Was thinking we could maybe get something up on the walls to go with the Davidson.”

“Davidson sold,” Teddy mumbled into the fridge. “I sold it to the Brakewells.”

“You sold it?” Billy asked, disappointment registering in his voice. Teddy realized he’d disappeared into the study again, and used the opportunity to look at the bottle. Red, he thought. Room temperature. He hid it back in the cupboard.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sorry. I’ll replace it this week.”

“With what?” Billy surprised him with a quick hug from behind, pressing his lips to the back of Teddy’s neck. “I was thinking something less… abstract.”

“I’m sure I’ll find something,” Teddy responded, turning around and sweeping Billy into a kiss. They broke it, finally, when Billy backed him into the counter and a spoon clattered to the floor. “Um,” Teddy mumbled, vaguely lost in the feeling of Billy’s body. “I was thinking… why don’t you put down the dossier for a night, and I’ll put down the orders…”

“…And what?” Billy asked.

“And maybe we could stay in,” Teddy muttered, leaning into the slow touch of Billy’s hand against the side of his face, running up to the piercings in his ear, “have a glass of wine, maybe a nice dinner, and watch a movie…”

“Which movie?” Billy asked, enjoying the way Teddy visibly shuddered under his touch, his skin almost rippling with barely controlled want.

“The Sound of Music?” Teddy squeaked. “And then, I could take you to bed and do the things you keep asking me to do at three in the morning when I’m just falling asleep.”

Billy leaned in close, his lips gently grazing the side of Teddy’s neck. “Why wait for bed?” he asked, deftly untucking the tail of Teddy’s shirt and snaking a hand up his back.

“Good point,” Teddy said. He grabbed Billy by the front of his Spiderman T-shirt and pulled him back into another kiss – one almost immediately interrupted by the sound of the door buzzing.

Billy groaned. “Are you expecting anyone?” he asked.

“No,” Teddy muttered gruffly, trying not to have his moment of ‘I’m a good husband’ spoiled. “Can we pretend we’re not in?”

Billy sighed and broke away, straightening his shirt and trying to rearrange his jeans in a flattering way. Teddy heard him pad down the hallway and grouch into the intercom, “Hello?”

“It’s Kate,” he heard the now-famous archer and designer say. “Can Eli and I come up?”

“Just because you two finally bit the bullet,” Teddy mouthed, not entirely surprised to hear the words coming out of Billy’s mouth, “doesn’t mean you can intrude on us when we’re trying desperately to practice our spellcasting.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Kate asked. “Tell Teddy he’s not very subtle with his euphemisms.”

“That’s the point!” Teddy shouted, as he heard Eli muffle a snicker and say, with a presumably bad attempt at a straight face, “That’s not funny, Kate.”

“We’re coming up, Billy,” Kate said. “Let us in.”

Teddy wandered out into the hallway and made a face. Billy made an identical one, but shrugged and buzzed them up.

“Glass of wine?” Teddy offered.

 

Teddy cursed his entire way to the organic market to pick up more green beans, an ordeal tempered only slightly by the fact that Eli had been generous enough to insist on bringing steak. He cursed his way back, and scowled at the snowdrifts and, once, a small dog. He sat begrudgingly through the small talk offered before dinner, and dinner itself would have been nearly unbearable if not for the fact that he realised he could slide his hand across to Billy’s thigh without being noticeable. It was as though everybody forgot he had the ability to shapeshift when he wanted, and Billy nearly choked on his wine when he felt a hand sliding up towards his crotch. He shot a weird look that was part desire and part daggers at Teddy, so Teddy swallowed his losses and went to clear the plates.

When Eli and Kate had left, Teddy looked at his watch. The fact that dinner was relatively quick to cook didn’t stop it from being eleven-thirty. He wandered back into the kitchen to find the dishes stacked in the sink where he’d left them, an empty bottle of very expensive wine (why hadn’t he gone to the wine cellar? There was good, cheap stuff there) and no Billy. He looked into the study to find Billy with his nose buried in some files.

“I thought I was taking you to bed,” he said unhappily.

“I know,” Billy replied. “Sorry. In about twenty minutes?”

Teddy stood in the doorway, restraining a flail. Finally he nodded, strode across the study – ignoring the papers crumpling under his feet – and pinned Billy against the wall, practically slamming his face against Billy’s in frustration.

“I want you,” he said, the words a low growl against Billy’s cheek, “I want you now. All this can wait.”

Billy didn’t argue, for once, balling his fists so tight in Teddy’s shirt that Teddy was pretty sure he heard the fabric tearing. He groaned into Teddy’s mouth, biting quick nips down the side of Teddy’s neck.

“Want to go to bed?” Billy asked, gasping for breath.

“Why wait for bed?” Teddy grinned back. He swept the pile of files off the desk, backing Billy onto it and pressing against him as much as he could, wanting more contact. Jeans and shirts were not required for this event, and while Teddy could shred his simply by flexing his body outwards towards Billy, Billy had to tug them off in an agonisingly inefficient fashion. Teddy occupied himself with kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed, until finally they were both naked, Billy perched on the edge of the desk, Teddy relishing the sight.

Billy stretched in the soft lamplight, grinning at Teddy. Teddy dropped to his knees and began kissing his way down Billy’s stomach.

After Billy had exhausted himself, gasping Teddy’s name over and over with a voice growing rapidly more desperate, he rested his head in the crook of Teddy’s neck.

“Would you like to go to bed now?” he asked.

“I think that was particularly fun,” Teddy said, wiping a bead of sweat from Billy’s cheek. “But have I exhausted you enough?”

“Have you been exhausted enough?” Billy asked. “You came at me like a freight train, but you’re still...” He gestured at Teddy, who still seemed ready for more. Billy paused. “Give me twenty minutes, and I’ll have you whispering my name this time.”

“As long as you’re not going on about me selling that damn Davidson,” Teddy said. Billy grinned broadly, and Teddy made a mental note to buy a nice bottle of wine.


End file.
